Prohibitum Amicitia in all languges
by Kittypotatoe
Summary: Kitty is friends with Alexander Lightwood. Alexander Lightwood is a shadowhunter. "Shadowhunters kill demons. That is your only job. So tell me, Alexander, what part of that do you not understand?" Kitty comes back to New York, this time not only as a half-fey, half-demon changeling, but as a murder suspect. And this time, maybe Alec can't protect her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Nothing to hide?**

**Hello! This is my first fanfic, and my first TMI fanfic, so if this sucks, sorry. Give it a try and you get 100,000 points. **

**Disclaimer: And I don't own TMI. If I did Alexander and Clarissa would both be dead. Max would still be alive. Sorry, but I like messing with characters.  
**

* * *

_7 years before_

"Kitty, what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

The eleven-year-old blue-eyed shadowhunter boy only raised his eyebrow as he watched what the eleven-year-old girl in front of him was doing. Her long, dark, curly brown hair created a curtain around her face as she dug the stick she was holding into the mud. Her other hand was red and muddy. _She's been doing this for a while _Alec thought _she must've switched hands_.

"Zander?"

Alec sat on dry ground a distance away from her little island of mud.

"Yes Kitty?"

Kitty paused, the stick hovering above the rift she had made.

"Can ya come tommarra too?"

Alec smiled. Not only did Kitty mispronounce words (Including, it seems, pronunciation) she thought way ahead then everyone else. He got on his hands and knees and crawled over to her.

"Of course." He saw her smile from underneath her curtain of hair and she began digging again. Alec grabbed a nearby stick and asked "Do you need help?"

Kitty raised her head and smiled.

"Of course."

* * *

_7 years later(in the present)_

Alec glared at his brother and sister. Both of them were smiling at him with identical similes, each holding a side of the broken closet door.

"Have you seen the mess in here?" Jace asked, shaking his head. Isabelle nodded with him.

Alec scowled and continued to glare. "Is that the only reason you decided to break open my closet, or is there something else. I am very interested to hear why."

Jace and Isabelle looked at each other.

"No" They said in perfect sync.

Now, Alec raised his eyebrow. "You weren't trying to throw out my sweaters again, were you?"

Isabelle threw a charming smile at her brother. "Now why would I do that? Besides the fact they are a strain to the eyes and are not fashionable in any sense of the word."

Alec glared at his sister, but she just continued to smile at him. He turned to his brother who was currently attempting to discreetly look back into the closet.

"Jace."

Jace swung around to face Alec and put the most innocent smile he could on his face.

"Yes Alec?"

"Why were you trying to get into my closet?"

"Isabelle needed help"

"She needed help with what?"

Isabelle chose this moment to reenter the conversation. "I needed help carrying down all the ugly clothes."

Alec sighed. "Okay. Second question. How did my door break?"

Isabelle and Jace looked at each other once again, this time sheepishly. Neither one of them looked like they wanted to answer him. Alec was surprised. The two of them always had something to say, some snarky comeback or some comment that would get out of trouble. But now they just stood there, staring at each other like Alec was going to drop this subject. He wasn't sadly, and after a few more moments they realized this.

Jace kept looking down at the door. "We tried to open it up the wrong way."

Isabelle looked at her older brother. "Yeah, your door is different than ours."

Alec wasn't quite sure how to respond. "Ok. Well, put the door back and I'll fix it."

Jace looked at his brother with fake incredulity. "You can FIX things? I thought the only way of solving problems was to give your younger siblings a lecture when they do things you don't approve of."

Alec scowled at his brother. "Yes I can fix things. Now both of you out of my room."

Isabelle stuck out her bottom and gave Alec puppy dog eyes. "Please Alec" she let go of her side of the door and Jace lost his balance, then turned back to the closet and began to rummage through it "we just want to see what our brother has in here. I mean, it's not like you have anything to hide, right?"

A simple wooden box with the words _prohibitum amicitia_ written on the lid popped into his mind. "No, I don-Izzy! Loo-"He never got to complete his sentence (or any sentence for that matter) as the wooden box that was just in his thoughts fell down. It hit Jace on the head, then rolled and landed at Alec's feet. Alec ignored his brother's pain as he sunk down on the floor, opening the box as he did so. He had expected it to be empty, but was surprised when he saw a single letter at the bottom. He quickly ripped it open and read the sentence that was there.

**Meet me where we earned our motto –Kitty **

"Put the door back and stop messing with my clothes" Alec's grip tightened on the letter as he grabbed his jacket and ran out of the Institute.

* * *

**Please review. Thanks! oh, and please tell me is grammar/spelling is off. Which is reviewing. Whatever. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hello, Kitty**

**Hey! I won't be updating daily, more like weekly. And thanks to everyone who is reading or checking out my story! There are names, I just can't find them now. Me and my awesome organizing. The rating has gone up because there are the murders and we have the TMI cast so how clean can this be? at least towards language. And if anyone can figure out WHY I would kill Alec and Clary if i owned TMI (Which i don't) gets 200,000 points and my respect as an evil mastermind. **

* * *

_8 years before_

Alec and Kitty sat side by side on the velvet loveseat that was in front of the fireplace in the library of Kitty's home. Each 10-year-old had a large book on their lap and was immersed on reading. They had both been reading for the last three hours Alec had been there, and both children were content with that. The silence was comfortable, no one was bothering them and they each were reading a 1,200+ page book that both of them were almost finished with. Kitty's father, Aaron Stevens, was sitting at a desk a few feet away working on some papers and occasionally looking up at his daughter and her friend sitting on the seat, smiling, and then going back to his work.

After a few more moments of silence, Alec suddenly frowned at his book. Then he looked up. "Kitty?"

Kitty looked up from her book and looked at Alec. "Yes, Zander?"

"My parents always say that Shadowhunters are better than Downworlders. Do you think that's true?"

Aaron blinked and looked up to see how his daughter would answer.

Kitty only shrugged at Alec's question and said "I don't know, let's ask Atta."

And with that both children looked at Aaron. Alec was the one to ask. "Atta, are Shadowhunters better than Downworlders?"

Aaron smiled at the two children who were staring at him with serious faces waiting for him to answer. "Well, there is no right answer. Kitty is a downworlder. Alec, you are a shadowhunter. Do you think you are better than her?"

Alec looked at Kitty and Kitty looked at him from her curtain of hair. He smiled. "No."

Kitty smiled back and both of them continued reading.

* * *

_8 years later (Present)_

Alec paused as he jogged into Central Park. _Did she mean where she told me and we came up with the motto?_ He looked down at the letter again. _ Or where Atta told us how to say it in Latin? _Alec sighed in frustration and looked up as he started heading towards the willow by the lake. He had only managed to go a few steps when he heard someone call out a nickname the shadowhunter hadn't heard in years.

"Zander!"

Alec turned to face where the cry was coming from when a bundle of black attacked him. He lost his balance as he realized that the black bundle was actually a slightly short girl in a long black dress. Her dark, curly hair glinted red in the sun and stood out from the mustard colored scarf around her neck. Kitty let go of his neck and looked up at Alec's face. "You got so damn tall. What happened?"

Alec shook his head. "Kitty, I've always been tall for my age. You're just naturally short."

In truth, Kitty was only half an inch below average, but Alec still liked to tease her. And when he did, she always brought that up. Like now.

"I'm only half a' inch below average!"

"Which means you're half an inch short."

Kitty narrowed her eyes. But then she added a smile to the look. The look that was now on her face gave her fey blood away and she answered carelessly, "Well, ya know, I am rather tall for a half-demon, half-fey hybrid…"

Alec raised his eyebrow. "Kitty, you're the only half-demon, half-fey known to the world. And even then, only Atta, you, me and your true parents know."

A look of pain flashed across her face for a brief second. Alec figured it was because he mentioned her birth parents, a touchy topic at best, but wasn't given time to linger on it as the changeling grabbed his arm. "Soo. Any news to tell me?"

The shadowhunter thought about it, then shook his head. "I'm sure you heard any important news."

Kitty pulled away from him and clutched her chest dramatically. "Oh, how you wound me, Lightwood. What about your new boyfriend?"

She only took his raised eyebrow and the question in his eyes (_How did you know?) _in stride as she continued and began to walk away. "I've been your best friend for about six years, and you won't tell me about a love interest?" Kitty draped an arm over her face in a gesture that should've looked dramatic, but on her only looked mocking. "I guess we can't see each other anymore, if you won't be honest."

Alec crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay then."

He chuckled as Kitty froze, and peeked one of her emerald green eyes out to look at him. "What did you say?"

"I said 'Okay then.' Sorry, I forgot your hearing was bad." This was true, but as Kitty turned to face him with her hands straight down at her sides and the wind blowing around only the two of them, he worried he had said something wrong. He looked into her eyes and saw how dim they looked. Her eyes didn't have any pupils, which was what defined her as both a demon and a fey, but gradually got darker from the outside to the center. And they glowed. Now, right now, for some reason they were missing that glow. Alec had never seen that in her eyes and that scared him. In a small voice he called her name.

"Kitty?"

The spell was broken. Kitty fell to her knees. Alec sat down on the ground next to her as her body began to shake and tears began to fall out of her eyes in a shining waterfall. He scooped her up into her arms and held her.

"Zander?"

"Yes?"

Kitty looked up at the 18-year-old holding her.

"I missed you."

Alec smiled.

"I missed you too."

* * *

**That was utter happiness, wasn't it. And _Atta _means father in latin. **

**-KP/Cold Heart**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Memories kept, secrets kept**

**Hey! Update! Yay! I haven't had much time to write, so sorry. Plus, I had to start this chapter from scratch...sorry for OOC-ness, i'm not good at Jace and Izzy. Or anyone else. Never Mind. BTW, I own nothing. If you didn't realize this...well...  
**

* * *

_9 years before_

Alexander Lightwood ran to the willow tree that stood by the small lake. He heard his mother's voice call out to him, telling him not to go too far. But Alec knew that when he went around the willow tree he would be hidden from his parent's eyes. Just as the 9-year-old shadowhunter was about to climb the weeping tree, a small voice above his head said "BOO!" and Alec tipped his head up to meet a pair of strange green eyes. A small girl swung down from one of the tree's branches, and ended in front of him.

"Tada!" The girl put up her arms like a gymnast (Alec didn't make this connection, something the two of them would have a chat about later.) and smiled a huge smile at Alec. Alec blinked and stared at her. Suddenly her hand shot out. "Helo! I'm Kitty! What's ya name?" She had a funny accent, like she couldn't decide what her accent was. Alec looked at her hand, and then realized he was supposed to shake it. Her hand was small, and fit in his bigger one.

"My name is Alexander. Everyone calls me Alec."

Kitty made a face. "Alec? But, wouldn't Alex make more sense?"

Alec shrugged. "I really don't see the difference."

The girl's eyes widened. They were a very pretty shade of green. "But it doesn't make sense. Can I call you Zander?"

"Sure. I guess."

Kitty smiled, and Alec smiled back at her. "Hey, ya wanna go see the nest I found the other day?"

Alec looked around the tree. "Yeah, is it far?"

"Kinda, its ova in that group o' trees ova there."

"Ok, let me go tell my parents."

He dashed to his mother and father and yelled he was going to be over at that group of trees over there, and then ran back to Kitty. When he got there she broke into a run towards the trees. She looked over her shoulder at him then yelled "Race ya!"

Alec sprinted after her.

* * *

_9 years later (In the present)_

Kitty and Alec sat like that for a while in silence, just like they would do when they were kids. Finally Alec broke the silence. "Kitty, is everything alright?"

Kitty tilted her head. "No. Everythin's all wrong."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Her brown curls turned reddish in the sunlight, bouncing as she shook her head. "No. Not really."

They sat some more. Alec's arms were around the girl's small waist as she leaned against his shoulder. He was happy, and relived, to see her again, but there was something bothering her. And unfortunately Alec didn't think they could bury this bother and forget about it. Kitty seemed to feel his unhappiness and smiled. "Soo, what's up?"

"Nothing. How about you?"

"Nothin'."

This time the silence felt a little better. After a few moments Alec realized her had no idea where Kitty and Atta moved, why they came to New York, or where they were staying. Now that he thought about it he didn't even know if Atta was here too. It made sense, but considering how emotional she had been so far…

"Kitty, where did you and Atta move to?"

Once again there was the momentary flash of pain across her features, but it faded quickly. "Texas. They sell sweet tea EVERYWHERE! It's AMAZIN'!"

Alec chucked at how big her green eyes grew. She looked happy. "Texas…well…Is Atta here with you?"

The flash of pain came even quicker this time. It was really starting to bother him. He needed to figure what that was all about. "No, he's still in Texas." Her voice was small.

"Oh, so where are you staying? Your old home?"

"Naw, Atta sold it when we moved. I'm stayin' in a hotel."

Alec looked at Kitty. "Then you aren't staying long?"

Shrugging, Kitty replied "I don know"

"Well, why did you come back?"

Kitty turned her head so Alec couldn't see her face. "I…just needed to get away from Texas."

"Oh."

Silence began to creep back in when Alec pushed it away.

"Well, if you're going to be here for a while, I could always ask Magnus if you could stay at the apartment."

The changeling looked back up at him, smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that. Thank you."

"Anytime, Kitty."

"I don't have your number."

"Hm, oh. But, you don't even have a phone."

"And your point is…"

Pulling out his cell, Alec showed her his number as she pulled out a pen from seemingly nowhere. He raised his eyebrow when she pointed at her dress and said "Pockets." Then she looked at the number on the screen and wrote it on her hand. "Got it!" The cell snapped shut and Alec put it back in his pocket. As soon as he took his hand away from his pocket, his phone went off.

"Hello?" The caller id told him it was Isabelle.

"A werewolf found the dead body of a mundane in an alley and thought it was a demon attack. Me and Jace went to check it out and we think the werewolf was right. We just need you to get over here to double check so we can hunt it down. Plus, you might know which type of demon it is. Neither one of us could figure it out."

"Ok, I'll run to the institute then meet you there. Where is it?"

Isabelle quickly gave him the directions, and then he hung up.

"What's up?" Kitty had stood up and was brushing off her dress.

"Demon attack. I have to go." Alec stood up as well. "I'll call you later"

"Ok, then we can get somethin' to eat!"

The shadowhunter smiled at his friend. "Of course."

* * *

When Alec got to the alley where the body was, Jace and Isabelle were sitting playing a game of cards. They both looked like they were concentrating very intently on whatever game they were playing.

"What are you playing?"

Neither of them looked up as Jace responded to the question. "Go Fish. I beat Izzy last week and she wanted a rematch."

Alec raised his eyebrow. He looked around the alley and saw what he had been called for. A middle-aged mundane man was lying in a sea of blood. As Alec got closer he realized it was all the man's blood, all coming from a deep, wide wound on his throat. His skin was deathly pale. A wound that size, even though it went all the way through his neck, shouldn't have bled that much. Looking closer at the wound, Alec saw where the man's spine was missing. It was a neat cut, and if you took the entire spine out of his body, it would've looked fine with just a few vertebrae missing. Alec shuddered. A lone memory crept up and was about to make itself known when Isabelle interrupted. "Do you know what kind of demon it is?"

Alec shook his head. At this point Jace took charge. "Then we'll have to split up to scout the area and figure out what did it. If we can't find it, or find any clues in two hours, we'll all meet up back here and go home."

"That's not safe. Anything that can make a cut that precise to a grown mundane man isn't going to be a ravener or anything close." Alec tapped the body with his foot. "This is going to be an incredibly dangerous demon; I wouldn't go so far as a greater demon, but very close."

"Then what are we supposed to do. This is the only way we can make sure this particular demon doesn't kill anyone else."

Isabelle had remained quiet up to this point, which meant to her brothers she was going to add something into the conversation soon. "I agree with Jace. We have each other on speed dial, so if we run into anything with too many teeth, we can call in help."

Alec looked between his two siblings and sighed, knowing he had lost. The memory was still trying to resurface, but it was meeting heavy resistance. "Alright, let's split up."

**Thanks for reading. Please Review. Oh, and special thanks to malecanddestiel for reviewing. I'm glad you found this cute and hope you enjoy the rest. I was looking at your fav stories yesterday, and me and you have read a lot of the same ones! AMAZIN'!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I couldn't**

**I don't own TMI or "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence. Enjoy!**

* * *

_4 years before_

"_perfect by nature/icons of self-indulgence/just what we all need/more lies about a world that…"_

Kitty was singing along to the song that was playing on her stereo when Alec walked into her room. She didn't notice, she was too busy singing and drawing something. _She has a really nice voice; _sometimes it was questionable whether she was part fey or part mermaid. She couldn't lie, so that ended any doubts Alec had. _Still, her voice is very nice. _

"Kitty?"

"Hm." Kitty looked up from her drawing. "Oh! Zander! I didn' realize it was you!"

"Who did you think it was?"

"Her father, telling her to make her bed." Aaron was standing behind Alec leaning in the door frame. Alec turned to look at Kitty's bed and saw that all her blankets were bunched up in the corner of the mattress.

"You don't make your bed when you first wake up?"

"Of course not." Kitty looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Not everybody is a neat freak like you and your family."

Aaron looked at Kitty and Alec with amusement. "You know Kitty, I think you could learn something from Alexander. Like making your bed every day. For now on, if your bed isn't made by the time Alexander comes over, him and I are going to get Ice Cream. Without you."

Kitty's eyes grew big and she ran over to her bed. _Sometimes _Alec thought as he watched Kitty make her bed in record time, _you almost can't tell she has demon blood at all._

* * *

_4 years later (present-Monday)_

Kitty paced around her hotel room. It had plain white walls and a blue carpet with red squares dotted on it. The room wasn't large; it was just a normal hotel room, with a desk, a TV, a bed, a chair, an armchair and a coffee maker in the small bathroom. She felt like an idiot. Alec said he was going to call her, but he didn't have her number. She had his, but she didn't know when he would be done with the demon attack.

There was a clock on one of the bedside tables. Kitty looked at it. 4:49. She would call him around 5:30 (dinnertime) to see if he was home and they could go eat. If not, then she would give him her number and they could eat some other time. It made sense that they would be done around that time. Kitty heard the conversation between Alec and his sister (Isabelle, wasn't it?) and knew what they had found. They wouldn't find a demon near the site. They would go home, Kitty would call Alec, they would go out to eat, and everything would all be fine. Nodding her head once smartly, Kitty sat on the bed and stared at the clock and phone.

* * *

_5:25-Monday still_

Alec sighed. In the two hours none of them found anything. Isabelle and Jace had come back in a bad mood since they wasted two hours and didn't kill anything. Alec was actually relived they hadn't ran into whatever killed the mundane. But that memory that was triggered when he saw the body was not coming out any further. It was giving him a headache trying to see it, so he gave up. Now he was sitting on his bed trying to figure out how to reach Kitty. _I don't have her num-_

His thought was cut off by his phone ringing. He answered it.

"Zander?"

_Speak of the devil_

"Kitty? Hello."

"Hey! Are ya back home?"

"Yes. You want to go to dinner?" Alec already knew that answer, but it didn't hurt to ask.

"Yup! Where?"

"Ever been to Taki's?"

"Nope, never heard of it."

"Then we'll go there. Where do you want to meet?"

"How 'bout outside the institute? I'll be there in 10."

"Ok. See you then."

"See ya!"

Alec put his phone in his pocket, grabbed his jacket and walked out of his room towards the elevator. He could hear Isabelle and Jace in the training room. He wondered who would win with both of them as mad as the other. He should probably stay to make sure they didn't kill each other. But Kitty was back in town for the first time in six years. The choice wasn't hard.

* * *

_6:29- still Monday_

"Zander, do ya wanna to try some?"

Kitty was eating some sort of faerie food that looked like a pastry. When she ordered it, Kealie looked at her strangely, but took her order anyways. Thinking about that Alec declined.

"So, what happened?"

Alec looked at her confused. Changeling and Shadowhunter stared at each other until Alec understood what she was talking about.

"Just a demon attack. When we got there, the demon was gone. We aren't even sure what type of demon it was."

Kitty had a strange look on her face. "Do ya know anyone who could figure it out?"

"No…" Alec thought about it. Then his eyes lit up. "Yes! Kitty, wouldn't you be able to figure it out?!"

"No." Her face had turned cold. "I couldn't"

_What's wrong? _He wanted to ask her. But he knew he couldn't. "Oh."

There was a silence. That seemed to happen a lot between the two of them. It did make sense however, as Alec never spoke much anyways, and when he met Kitty he found even less of a reason to talk. She either talked enough for the both of them, or was silent also. But now, when they needed to talk, their personalities were conflicting.

"So, have ya asked your boyfriend yet? 'Bout me staying at Y'all's apartment?"

"No, I haven't got a chance to; he's away on "business"."

Kitty raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Alec shook his head and smiled fondly. "Most likely a fashion show. Of course, he could be doing actual work, but I highly doubt it."

Thinking about what he just said, Kitty began to nod. "I think I'm gonna like 'im."

"I think you are too." Alec smiled. "He's very…flamboyant."

"Neat!" Kitty smiled. The tension was gone. The rest of their dinner was spent talking about things that were important only to the two of them.

* * *

_7:43-guess what, it's still Monday._

"So this is your hotel?"

Alec and Kitty had stopped in front of a plain looking hotel. Its name was Mirtis Namelis. The motto was "You'll never want to leave!"

Kitty nodded.

"I need the number to the phone in your room."

"Oh, yeh, I know. I forgot, I wrote it down."

She pulled a piece of paper out of a pocket in the denim skirt she was wearing. It was big and heavy. Alec couldn't understand how she could wear it. He took the number out of her hand and entered it into his phone.

"Ok, I think we're good now."

"Ok. Well, bye! See ya…tomarra?"

"Maybe, I don't know. Bye."

Kitty gave him a quick hug. Very quietly she whispered in his ear "I couldn't." Alec stared at her back confused as she ran into the hotel.

* * *

**Mirtis Namelis means Death house in Lithuanian according to Google. Thanks to peetaisamazing (I'm glad you like my story and I love Alec too) and BooksBeforeLife (I'll try to pick it up next chapter and awesome name) for reviewing. Thanks for reading!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: As the days pass by**

**You all love me, you know you do...sorry i couldn't update. I was busy, and then we had no Wi-Fi...Yup...This chapter looks weird, but just keep working with me. If I must put a disclaimer, then I only own Kitty and Aaron. Which sounds really weird...**

* * *

_6 years before_

"Ya didn't have to come with me. So, no this is not my fault."

"Of course I did!" Alec moved his witch light around, illuminating only more spider webs. "You could've gotten hurt! And yes, this is your fault."

Kitty shook her head. "No. It's that floors fault."

"And how do you figure that?"

"Well, if it hadn't broken, we wouldn't be in this current situation."

Alec sighed. Kitty had a tendency to blame inanimate objects for all the wrongs in the world. He pointed this out to her.

"Well, I could blame ya, but that wouldn't make much sense all the time."

"You could take your own blame for once."

"But it's never my fault."

Alec only pinched the bridge of his nose and remained silent.

They walked in silence for a while when Kitty tugged on his sleeve. "Yes Kitty?"

"Um, Zander…that's a LOT of spiders."

Alec raised his witchlight to see that they were in fact completely surrounded by spiders. _Tarantulas _He couldn't tell what type. _Most aren't poisonous._

"What that necessary? I just told ya that there were a lot of spiders. There was no need to look at them."

"They're just tarantulas Kitty. They probably aren't even poisonous." Alec continued to walk, the tarantulas moving away from him to create a path. "Come on, this tunnel probably isn't much longer."

Kitty squeaked "Um, Zander? Are spiders supposed to grow?"

"Tarantulas, Kitty. And of course they're supposed to grow. Everything living grows."

"Like that?"

Alec turned around to see what kitty was pointing at. One of the tarantulas was growing bigger and bigger. The rest grew, but stopped at about the size of dinner plates. The first one however was the size of a small car by the time it stopped. The spiders and the children stared at each other for a while. Then one jumped and landed on Alec. He grimaced but shrugged it off. Kitty's eyes were beginning to widen until they were as big as the spiders. "Come on Kitty, just ignore them." Just as Kitty moved to his side, Alec felt a sharp pain in his calf. "Ow! It bit me!" There was a tarantula clinging onto his pant leg. It fell off and Alec could feel blood dripping down his leg. The other spiders began to move in. Kitty grabbed Alec's hand and took off, down the tunnel to what they could only hope to be an exit.

* * *

_6 years later (The present-Tuesday)_

There were no demon attacks, leaving Jace and Isabelle feeling angrier and Alec bored. Jace finally went to go see Clary and Isabelle left without saying where. Alec took this as an opportunity to shoot some targets. It let his mind wander. His concentration was broken when Kitty called him.

"Heloo."

"Hey Kitty."

"Wanna shoot somethin'?"

"What?"

"I wanna shoot something'."

"Um…Ok."

"Ya have me bow, yea?"

"Yes."

"So I go to the institute and we shoot targets. Not very fufillin', but it's legal."

"Uh-huh…"

"See ya in 20?"

"Sure."

Kitty got there in 15 minutes and they shot targets for most of the day.

* * *

_Wednesday_

Alec, Jace, Isabelle and Clary were all around the city killing demons. They got barely any time before they had to go back out. It improved Jace and Isabelle's mood considerably, but Alec just wanted to bash them in the head all the more. And Clary clearly felt the same. The found another murdered body in a different alley, one that imitated the first murder exactly, only this time the body was a mundane man several inches shorter than the first one. Clary nearly threw up when she saw the wound, but managed to hold it in.

* * *

_Thursday_

Another body was found. The shadowhunters still could not find anything that could point to what kind of demon it was, or where it could be found. Everyone was in a bad mood, and when Alec realized what date was coming up, he knew Kitty wouldn't be much better.

* * *

_Friday_

Not much to do in the demon killing industry. There was one call that was dispatched quickly. Alec and Kitty went out to the park. They played catch. With both of them as adept as aiming as they were, the game was turned into a match of "who could throw the ball where the other person couldn't catch it". No bodies were found, and though no one said anything, everyone was relived.

* * *

_Saturday_

The break from Friday was broken. Another body was found. This man was several inches taller than the last body, and even the first one. Alec felt this was significant, but couldn't pinpoint exactly why. Clary had suggested that Jocelyn and Luke come, to see if either one of them could tell what kind of demon it was. When they didn't know, Alec wasn't surprised. He had seen a wound like this before and a deep suspicion began to grow in his mind.

* * *

_Sunday_

Sunday was in the end, the worst of all the days. It started normal, with two calls, one for a demon attack and another for another body found. All the shadowhunters, with an exception from Alec, were getting frustrated from the murders. They couldn't find anything and were no closer to ending the murder then they were when they found the first body. Alec was just getting more and more suspicious. Luckily, Kitty seemed to detect the bad mood and called Alec to see if he wanted to get dinner. They went to a café that Atta had taken them to when they were younger. Kitty looked nervous, but there was no tension as they ate. Everything was fine until Alec asked the million dollar question.

"How's Atta?"

Kitty froze. "I'm not sure."

"Oh. Is he sick?"

"Naw." She calmed down once more and steered the conversation into different waters. But Alec was still confused. _How am I supposed to reach Atta? Kitty isn't okay, but Atta isn't with her. _

His confusion lasted the rest of the meal, but Kitty seemed fine once they began to talk about other things. Alec finally got a break when Kitty began to talk about Texas (Not mentioning Atta, Alec noticed).

"Yea, and we got to keep our old phone number. Just with the area code for the city we moved to: 512. I liked that. It made it easier."

"For your memory?"

"Yup."

They only stayed a little longer after Kitty finished describing Texas. Alec dropped Kitty off at home then walked back to the institute. He went to his room and deposited his jacket, then went to the library. There was a phone there, and Alec remembered Kitty's old number.

_1(512)666-6666. _Alec quickly punched in the number and held the phone up to his ear. There were three rings when someone picked up.

"Hello." It was a woman with an alto-range voice.

"Hello." Alec was awkward when talking to people face to face or on the phone.

"May I ask who is calling."

"Um…Alexander Lightwood. I'm looking for a Aaron Stevens…"

There was a long pause, and Alec almost hung up thinking he had the wrong number. "Oh, dear. I'm sorry but Aaron Stevens was killed two weeks ago."

* * *

**Thanks to BooksBeforeLife (No soon update...sorry) for reviewing. I should have the next chapter up by Wednesday (Maybe tomarra) if the unspeakable doesn't happen. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Too Late, like always**

**Sooooooorrryyyyyy! The unspeakable happened, and I couldn't do anything for three days. I'm soooooo soooorrrrryyyyy! SO here. Take it. Take this chapter. And sorry for the poor work.**

* * *

_4 years before_

Kitty was curled up on the couch with a pile of blankets over her, watching _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ for what could only be the hundredth time. It was really cold in the house Alec had noticed when he walked into the house. Atta had let him in, and was wearing a heavy winter coat. He was still shivering however, as he couldn't wear gloves when doing paper work. "Atta, why don't you turn up the heat?"

Aaron shook his head. "I let it slide, but then it got too cold, so I turned it up. Then she got up and put it down. So I left it. She's very stubborn. Remember Alexander; don't get yourself in battles you can't win if you can help it. Kitty's in the living room." With that, Atta walked back into the library.

So now Alec was sitting beside Kitty, bundled up in more blankets, watching the only mundane movie he'd more than ten times. Together they had seen it about eleven times-not counting right now-and alone Alec had seen it once and Kitty had lost track after 39. Atta sometimes watched it with them. When that happened, when the three of them, or even just Kitty and Alec, watched a movie together, they felt like they were a family. A normal family. But they weren't, and that was ok.

* * *

_4 years later-on Sunday, the same Sunday _

Alec stood there with the phone to his ear staring at the wall, unsure of what he had just heard. He felt strangely distanced from reality. _No no no no he's not dead he's not dead he can't be dead he's not he can't behesnothecantbehesnothe- _

"Hello. Is anyone still there?"

The voice dragged him back to reality. "Yes, I'm here. Sorry, that was just a shock…" _Kitty would've told me kitty would've told me _

"I know. It came as such a shock…" The woman kept talking but Alec was no longer paying attention. _Kitty would've told me or would she have she's not ok it makes sense it still isn't ok but why wouldn't she tell me why wouldn-_

His thoughts were cut off once more as he caught a piece of what the woman was saying "…and then his daughter just left, saying she was off to visit a friend in New York and deal with something…" Kitty's words came to him from last night _I couldn't. What does that mean? She couldn't tell me? _Shaking his head Alec returned his attention to what the woman was saying, only for his phone to start ringing.

"Is that a phone?"

Alec nodded (even though the woman couldn't see him) and simply replied "Yes. Thank you for telling me about Mr. Stevens. Good Bye."

He hung up and answered his own phone. "Hello."

"Hello Alexander." It was Magnus.

"You're home." More of a statement then a question, but it still sounded stupid. Magnus clearly thought so. He sighed before answering Alec. "Yes darling, I'm home. Are you going to come over?"

Thinking about the conversation he just had with the woman on the phone, Alec knew he had to do something else first. "Sorry, Magnus, I have to do something first."

Disappointment drenched Magnus's tone. "What?"

"Something important." _Great Alec, just smooth. _If Magnus didn't want to pry before, he certainly would want to now.

"What is more important than seeing your boyfriend after he's been gone for three weeks?"

_He was gone for three weeks?_

"Yes, Alec, I was gone for three weeks. I feel rather hurt now."

_I said that aloud?_

"Yes, Alec, you said that aloud. That's why I answered it. I may be the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but I can't read minds."

"Oh. I figured."

There was a long silence on the phone. Before Magnus could get out any retort, Alec said "After I do whatever it is I have to do, I'll head over, Ok?"

"Fine. Bye."

"Bye. I love you."

"I love you too."

They both hung up and Alec walked to his room to get his jacket. His face was red from blushing when he looked in the mirror. The blush was starting to fade, and stepping out of the Institute Alec's face was pale as always. He made it to Kitty's hotel in less than ten minutes. There was a young woman there, at least in her late twenties. "Hello. May I help you?"

Alec nodded. "Yes, I'm looking for a Kitty Stevens."

The young woman typed the name into her computer. While she did so Alec looked around. The lobby was rather plain, with white walls and a few brown armchairs and matching tables spread around. They had a pattern, of that Alec was sure, he just couldn't tell what the pattern was. A tall white floor lamp was in one corner of the room, with fake Ivy hanging from it. The carpet was pitch black, and mad Alec feel like he was walking on nothing, about to fall.

"I'm sorry sir." The young woman-her name tag read Tera-looked at Alec and didn't look sorry at all. "There is no Kitty Stevens in the system.

"What?"

Tera opened her mouth, most likely to repeat what she said, when a voice interrupted her. "Zander?! Whatcha doin' here?"

Alec turned around to see Kitty standing in front of the front doors like she had just come in. Which she had. She was smiling, and huge sunglasses were covering her emerald eyes. Her black boots blended with the carpet, and her horizontally striped stockings and arm warmers did nothing to help the eyes. The plain white tutu-skirt blended with the wall, the black lace on the trim, and the tank she wore telling you where the girl stood. Alec blinked a few times and decided to focus on her face.

"Hey Kitty, I was looking for you."

Kitty's smile faltered for a second, before becoming even bigger than before. Her pointy canines flashed in the bright room. "Cool! Where ya wanna go?"

"We need to talk."

This time when her smile fell, Kitty didn't even attempt to bring it back. She guessed what he wanted to talk about. "Ok. Let's go to my room."

* * *

When they got to Kitty's room, Alec began to talk as soon as she locked the door behind them. "Why didn't you tell me about Atta? Two weeks ago? And how did he die?"

Kitty put her sunglasses on the bedside table. "I couldn't tell ya. I was gonna complete my business, say hi to ya, then leave. Ya wouldn't of ever learned about Atta."

"Why would you not tell me?! I miss him too." The last part was only a whisper as Atta's death finally sank in. Atta was like a father to him, with his parents gone almost all the time. Kitty was his best friend, and she depended on Atta. Maybe Alec depended on him too. Shadowhunter and Changeling were silent. Kitty looked on the verge of tears. But something dark was swimming in the pools of her eyes and tears. Alec never noticed how much she looked like a demon or a fey, but now he had to. The resemblance was taking over her features. Before she almost looked like a mundane, but now you would be a fool to even think that she was a warlock.

"I'm sorry Zander. I just couldn't tell you."

"I know. How did he die?"

"He was murdered." A look of guilt and pure hatred flitted across her face.

Alec was taken aback. Both at the look that was on her face and her words. "How? Who?"

Before Kitty could reply, the sound of Alec's phone ringing broke stopped her.

"Yes?"

"Alec?" It was Isabelle. Again.

"Yes Izzy?

"Another one."

She didn't need to clarify what she meant.

"Ok where?"

Isabelle gave him the directions. All the motions felt the same to Alec. After she finished he hung up.

"I have to go Kitty. Another murder. See you around."

He walked to the door was about to leave when her voice stopped him.

"You're too late Zander. You're always too late. You really need to work on that."

Alec looked up at Kitty in surprise, but she was facing the window and didn't look at him. With a sigh, Alec turned around and ran out of the hotel to the alley his sister had given him directions to.

* * *

**I had to do a slight change to chaps 4 and 5, so if you didn't notice, its all right. Thanks to BooksBeforeLife for your review(Who do you think committed the murders?). The unspeakable always happens on weekends, unless I'm lucky, and will happen TEN days straight next week after a four day respite. So I'll try my best to get two chapters up next week. Just bear with me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Whodunnit? Whoknows? Whoainttellin?**

**Hopefully I can get one more chap in before the Great Unspeakable of Ten Days. **

* * *

_8 years before_

"ZANDER!"

Alec began to run where the scream was coming from. It wasn't usually hard for him to see in the dark, but whatever Kitty had slipped into his tea made his head feel muggy. The mugginess was messing with his sight and balance. He wasn't very graceful in the first place, but he was stumbling too much.

_What did she put in my tea!?_

Apparently she put it in Atta's tea too, as he wouldn't wake up when Alec realized Kitty was gone and tried to tell him. Luckily, Kitty only knew the way to one place in New York: Central Park. And there was only reason Kitty would drug the only two people who were with her to go there.

"Kitty!" Alec spotted her by the lake, soaking wet and shivering. She liked to swim, but she didn't like the water. Alec never really questioned it, and Atta stopped questioning her about anything when she turned about four. "Kitty, are you alright?"

"She wouldn't see me Zander. They wouldn't let me talk to her 'cause she wouldn't see me. Why not?" Her face was wet, but not just from her dip in the pond.

"I don't know Kitty."

"If your own birth parents don't want ya, then what are ya?"

Alec was silent for a second as he put his arms around Kitty.

"I don't know Kitty. I don't know."

* * *

_8 years later-Still Sunday_

Jace, Isabelle, Clary and Alec were standing around a table, in the Institute library, with a map on it. The map had red dots on it in places that seemed random.

"Ok, what did you see?" Alec directed this question to the other three shadowhunters.

Jace was the one to answer him. "It was Clary's idea, but basically we just plotted where all the murders were taken place."

Isabelle pointed to the red dots as she explained. "They make a very crooked path to this beach over here."

Alec had suddenly gone very pale. Isabelle and Clary didn't seem to notice. Jace noticed, but Clary started talking before Jace could question his parabatai. "We can check out the beach, and maybe Magnus can look at the bodies when he gets back. He might know. And if not then maybe Alec was right, and we are dealing with something we can't handle."

Isabelle and Jace stared at her. Alec only nodded.

"Something we can't handle?"

"We can handle anything." Isabelle and Jace were talking at the same time.

"Yeah, we fought some greater demons-"

"And we were almost killed." Alec argued back, a scowl making its home on his face.

"Just you and Clary." Isabelle pointed out. "And Jace was like, mind-bonded."

"Thanks, Izzy, you definitely convinced our over-protective brother that we can handle anything."

Alec pinched the bridge of his nose. "Magnus got back today; I was actually going to see him after this. I'll ask him."

Clary nodded.

"…and then there was that one time were you got bit by a demon, what was it a-" Isabelle and Jace were having their own conversation at this point, when Isabelle noticed her older brother about to leave. "Oh, bye Alec! And remember when you pissed off that vampire and he threw you out of a third floor window…"

Alec sighed as he exited the room.

* * *

_In the institute with Jace-obviously still Sunday_

"Did you see his face?"

"What?" Both girls looked at Jace, quite confused, but both used to Jace saying random things didn't really expect him to explain.

"Alec. He knows more then he's letting on. When you mentioned the beach, looked nervous."

"Well he would have told us if he knows anything. And I'm sure he's just as frustrated as we are from the murders." Isabelle leaned against the table.

"But he wasn't frustrated. And remember when he told us that it was going to be a dangerous demon? There are demons that can make precise cuts. Even vampire fangs can make a cut like that. Not as big, but that clean."

Isabelle straightened up. "So what are you saying?! That my brother's hiding something?! You know Alec. He wouldn't hide something like this from us."

_I'm sure he still has secrets Izzy. Ones that even you don't know._

"Well, I'm sure Magnus would know." Clary, temporary peacemaker between the siblings whenever Alec wasn't around, broke in the conversation. "We could ask him."

"What, is Magnus suddenly the answer to all our problems?!" frustration was clear in his voice. He really didn't like Magnus much. _What, suddenly he knows Alec better than me?_

"He is about 800 years old. I would think he would be pretty smart. Plus, we ask him for help all the time anyways. Like when the silent City was attacked, and when Alec was dying..."

"Actually, that was Hodge that called him."

"Yeah, but it was still us needing his help."

Jace tuned out the two girls as he walked out of the library.

* * *

_In Magnus's apartment with Alec (Sunday)_

Alec walked up the steps to Magnus's apartment. The cogs in his head were turning. _Why does everything point to one person? If this were a book, then all the evidence would be too perfect to be her. But this isn't a book._

Reaching the door of Magnus's apartment, Alec finished the train of thought he was on, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"What, is seeing me that terrible?"

Alec's eyes snapped open. Magnus was smirking and leaning in the doorway. He was wearing a plain black shirt and long white pants. His shoes were black dress shoes. He looked rather monotone, but that wasn't that thought that popped in his head. _Kitty doesn't look like him. _

There was a long silence before Alec realized Magnus was expecting a response. "Oh, um, no I just…um…well…" Alec couldn't figure out what to say and just stood there stuttering for a few seconds. Magnus finally took pity on the young shadowhunter.

"Come in before you end up standing there all night."

"Ok."

* * *

_That night-Sunday still, but this time with Kitty_

Kitty looked in the mirror. Her eyes were a darker green now, and she was beginning to look like her mother. She used to have a picture of her mother, but she burned it. The same was done to all her pictures of Zander and Atta. Kitty buried the necklace Atta gave her when she was eleven, turned her back on her father's "legacy" when she was sixteen, and nearly killed her only friend, Zander on several occasions. She never told him what she was doing whenever she snuck out of the house, but he always knew. He could always read her. Zander knew her so well. _But he hasn't seen me in years. Will that change anything?_

Kitty looked away from the mirror to the black marks on her forearm. _Hopefully not._

* * *

**Please tell me if I'm doing any characters wrong. Besides Kitty. Seriously, I'll take flames if I'm that bad. And thanks once again to BooksBeforeLife (If Kitty didn't know more then she's letting on, what fun would this story be?) for reviewing. **


	8. ANSnippetApology

**This isn't really a chapter, more of an apology and a short snippet. So, there will be an Unspeakable Wave that will last ten days. Don't get your hopes up, but there might be a small respite sometime in the middle. And the four days I had before suddenly turned into one and a half days. I'm so sorry. Bare with me, and I will get through this. See ya in ten days. :(**

* * *

_5 years before_

The shadowhunter and changeling often had meaningless conversations. Today, Kitty brought up one they had had before. They were both sitting in the same leather armchair in the living room. Alec was reading _Cirque du Freak: Allies of the night _and Kitty was reading over his shoulder. She was waiting for him to turn the page when she spoke up.

"See, I don't know why people call you Alec and not Alex. You have no C in your name, and there is no 'lec' in your name, only a 'lex'."

Alec looked up from his book. "Maybe that's because Alec and Alex sound the same."

Kitty shook her head. "But they don't. Alex and Alec have entirely different pronunciations. And there is no C in your full name."

"Well you call me Zander and there is no Z in my name either"

"No, but there is a X. Alexander. And X-A-N-D-E-R is pronounced the same way as Z-A-N-D-E-R. Zander, is still Xander, whether it has a X or a Z. There is no AleC sound in your name, only an AleX sound. So people call you by an improper nickname."

Alec's eye twitched. "What if I called you Kat?"

"That would be acceptable because Kat/Cat, whether with a C or K, is interchangeable with the word Kitty. Like if my name was Catherine or Kathleen my nickname could be C-A-T or K-A-T, and that can lead to the nickname Kitty." Kitty was swinging her arms around in large gestures to accompany this speech, nearly hitting Alec several times.

"That makes no sense. By your logic it shouldn't work because there is no A in your name. And no C."

"It does work. There is the K-T in my name. Plus, Cat and Kitty are interchangeable. You can call a Cat a Kitty and you can call a Kitty a Cat." Her tone of voice made Alec feel rather stupid. He knew he should stop, but he had to reply. She wasn't making any sense, and Alec had, at this age, grown very used to correcting people.

"Are we talking about humans or animals?"

"Humans are animals"

"You know what I mean. Like a Cat. Like Olivia. You wouldn't call her a Kitty because she's full grown."

"Ah, darling, you're confused." _yes, yes I am _was Alec's only thought at this point. "Kitty and Kitten are two different things. A Kitten is a baby cat. Kitty is just what you call cats, kittens, children, etc. So thus, your argument is invalid, just like all your other arguments."

Alec rubbed his temples. "Ok, I'm done with this conversation."

"Why?" Kitty looked genuinely confused.

"Because, just like every conversation, or argument as you like to put it, you give me a completely illogical answer every time I find a flaw in your logic. And that hurts my brain."

Kitty shrugged. "That simply means you have a simple mind."

"And how do you figure that?"

"Your mind hurts when I talk to you."

"Kitty, I'm pretty sure everybody's mind hurts when they talk to you."

"No. I make perfect sense aaall da time." Her voice raised several decibels as she said that, but not enough to actually hurt Alec's ears.

"Never mind. This conversation is over."

They continued reading again and for a few minutes it was silent. Then Kitty picked up her head and looked at Alec. "I'm gonna start callin' ya Toronto."

Alec looked at Kitty. "What?"

"Well if everyone else is going to call you a nickname that isn't based on you real name, then I will too."

"My nickname IS based on my real name."

"No it's not. Didn't we already go through this?"

"But why Toronto? Isn't that a Canadian city?"

"Yes indeed, Toronto."

"Don't call me Toronto."

"Why not?"

"Because it makes no sense."

"Everyone callin' ya Alec makes no sense."

Alec glared at Kitty then sat up. "I'm leaving"

"Why?"

"I have a massive headache, and it's only getting worse."

"How'd that happen?"

Alec only sighed and made his way back to the institute.

* * *

**BTW, if you're confused, Kitty says Alexander differently, with an emphasis on the X and no C sound. Which there actually is in his name. **


End file.
